Act 5 - Makoto, Sailor Jupiter (episode)
This page is for the fifth episode of the second anime series. For the fifth chapter of the manga, please see Act 5 - Makoto, Sailor Jupiter. Act 5 - Makoto, Sailor Jupiter is the fifth episode of the second anime series. It first aired in Japan on September 6, 2014. Summary Makoto, a tomboyish Middle School girl, transfers to Usagi's school. Luna suspects that she may be the fourth Sailor Senshi of their team to find the long-lost Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal. Plot Usagi is saved from being hit by a speeding car by a tall, brown haired girl, who tells Usagi to be careful before walking away. Usagi is stunned but notices the girl's pink rose earrings. Meanwhile, Nephrite claims to Queen Beryl that he can gather enough energy for their great ruler by exploiting the greatest weakness of humans: love. Confident in his plan, he sets it to motion. At the school, Naru shows her friends a picture of herself in a wedding dress, and excitedly tells that her cousin is getting married in June, but the groom has gone missing. Usagi tries to cheer her up, telling that June brides will have a lot of luck, when she accidentally bumps into the tall girl she had met earlier. The girl tells her to be more careful, Usagi recognizes her upon seeing her rose earrings. A teacher stops the girl and asks her about her uniform, and she replies that none of the uniforms were her size (she is taller than he is). Umino tells the girls that the girl is a new transfer student who was kicked out of her last school for aggressively fighting another student. At lunchtime, Usagi goes outside to find the girl sitting on a bench alone, and remarks how pretty her lunchbox is. The girl notices Usagi hiding behind the bench, looking longingly at her food, and offers her some. Usagi immediately makes friends with her, which makes the latter happy, as she explained that no one was ready to talk with her because they were afraid of her. A baseball suddenly flies towards Usagi, but the girl catches it and throws it back. Usagi volunteers to show her around. At the arcade, Usagi is amazed how well the girl plays the Sailor V game. Ami and Luna arrive with Motoki a few moments later. Motoki asks the girl who she is. She blushes at the sight of him, saying that he looks like her old sempai, and introduces herself as Makoto Kino. Ami begins to tell them about a rumor she's heard concerning the bridal shop Naru's cousin bought her dress from. It is supposedly haunted by the ghost of a dead bride who will seduce any men that come near. When they go to investigate the bridal shop, Makoto is amazed at a bridal dress she sees and says that she wished she could be a bride. They overhear two women talking about the rumors of the bridal shop. That night, the mannequin from the shop comes to life, floating down and finding Motoki walking home and possesses him. The possessed Motoki finds Makoto and tells her to look into his eyes, telling her that he had been waiting for her and that he loves her. Makoto believes him and falls for the trick, unaware that he is possessed. Meanwhile, Mamoru is walking on the other side of the road, but notices the two and senses that something is wrong and snaps his book close. Usagi is sleeping in her bed when Tuxedo Mask comes in her window and leads her with him. Luna wakes just as they are leaving and calls Ami and Rei. Tuxedo Mask leads Usagi to Makoto and Motoki. She sees an evil energy around Motoki and Makoto falling to the ground, her body drained of energy, and transforms into Sailor Moon. Mars and Mercury arrive shortly after. Nephrite appears before the Sailor Senshi, revealing that he is the one controlling the Youma. The Youma takes hold of Makoto, who realizes that Motoki's seduction was not real. She believes there is no such thing as love when Sailor Moon contradicts her. As the other three Sailor Soldiers' are being attacked, Makoto throws off the youma, when the planetary symbol of Jupiter appears on her forehead. Luna tosses her a magical transformation pen and she transforms into her regular Sailor form, Sailor Jupiter, the Sailor Senshi of Thunder and Bravery. First she attacks with ''Flower Hurricane'''' which paralyses and hurts both Nephrite and the youma. Next she uses [[Jupiter Thunderbolt|J''upiter Thunderbolt]] that completely destroys the Youma with extremely powerful white lightning and electricity. Nephrite acknowledges that he has seen Sailor Jupiter before, and disappears. As Sailor Moon helps an exhausted Sailor Jupiter, Tuxedo Mask disappears into the night. Luna now realizes he brought Usagi here to help Makoto. Sailor Jupiter explains how Motoki looked a lot like her old boyfriend, a senior who had broken her heart at her last school, revealing to her that he already had a new girlfriend. She transferred schools because she felt she needed to fulfill something more important than romance, being a Sailor Senshi. Luna brings out the mystical Moon Stick for Sailor Moon, and tells her she must lead the Senshi and protect the princess and the Silver Crystal with the wand's great healing abilities. Changes Changes From the Manga *In the beginning of the chapter, Usagi has a dream where she is in a dress and notices that someone is calling out to her, but her view is obscured due to a dense fog. * While Usagi and Luna are walking to school, Luna brings up Tuxedo Mask and decides that Usagi should not get close to him, but Usagi is reminded of her feelings when she is with him. This catches her off guard and causes her to accidentally walk into the street. * Umino does not show up to tell Usagi, Yumiko, and Naru about the cursed bridal shop. * The teacher who stops Makoto asks her about her uniform, but not her hair color. * Makoto never has a vision of the Moon Kingdom when she meets Usagi. * There is a bride mannequin on the balcony of the store. * Rei's grandfather makes a brief appearance. * Nephrite is the mannequin in disguise, not controlling it. * Nephrite is killed by Sailor Jupiter's Flower Hurricane and Jupiter Thunderbolt attacks. * Nephrite does not acknowledge familiarity towards Sailor Jupiter during her lightning/flower-based attacks. * Usagi uses the Disguise Pen to turn herself into a groom to catch Nephrite off guard. * Kunzite and Zoisite make an appearance at the end of the chapter. * There is no scene in which Makoto's old sempai told her he had a girlfriend. Changes From the Original Anime * Sailor Jupiter first appeared several episodes after Sailor Mars joined the Sailor Team. * Makoto saved Usagi from three muggers rather than being hit by a car. * Flower Hurricane ''was never used at all in the first season. * The Crescent Moon Wand was bright pink, gold/yellow, instead of silver and bright pink. * Nephrite and Sailor Jupiter never met, as Nephrite had been killed by Zoisite's youma in the episode before Makoto's introduction. * The monster of the week was completely different, and was the beginning of the seven mystical Rainbow Crystals and the Seven Great Youma arc, which was created for the original anime. These crystals and youmas never appear in the manga. * Motoki was never a victim of the Dark Kingdom. * Naru fell in love with Nephrite, which ultimately led to his demise; this never happens in the manga or ''Sailor Moon Crystal. First Appearances *Makoto Kino * Sailor Jupiter * The Moon Stick *Flower Hurricane *Jupiter Thunderbolt Trivia * The scene when Nephrite explains to Beryl his plan to use love to gather energy is immediately followed by a picture of Naru modeling a wedding dress for her cousin. This may be a reference to Nephrite and Naru's brief romance in the first Sailor Moon anime. * In the preview for episode 5, the mannequin Youma is flesh-colored, although in the actual episode the mannequin is charcoal-colored. Gallery es:EP005 (Crystal) Category:Anime episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal